Forbidden
by SailorEevee
Summary: A stolen kiss from a person you've loved for weeks doesn't mean anything, right? Shonen-ai(Yamaken),Takari, and Taiora mentions


**Forbidden**

by SailorEevee

Shonen-ai (Yamaken) Takari, Taiora

"No Yamato...we can't"

"I know."

"Then why are we still doing this?"

"I just like to spend time with you. That's all."

"My parents though..."

"I know. You can leave anytime."

"..."

He turned his head, and locked me into his sharp violet stare. The wind drew his smooth black hair across his face, draping it in a way that drew the eye. At least my eye anyway.

"You're staring at me again."

"Can't help it."

"Try staring at your brother. He's kissing Hikari."

That did shift my stare. Takeru was across the street from the bench we were sitting on, at a small café. This was his fourth "official" date with her, and already she was buried in his embrace. He's got a way with the women, kind of like me...sort of. He had been doing the same thing the time I found my current bench companion, at a party Daisuke had held after we had saved the world...again. Yeah, I did go with Ken to Mexico, but we didn't really talk much, and besides, we had a job to do then. But at the party, it was all Takeru's fault that this started.

* * *

"_Come on guys!" Daisuke cried, ushering the reluctant guests into the room. Yamato tried to stay away from the grabbing arms and annoyingly cheerful comments. He was never one for parties, and this was no exception. Instead of joining the mob of old and new Chosen Children talking and goofing off, he stood by the window, letting its cool air relax him. He watched Taichi wink at him as the goggle boy curl Sora's arm around his. He saw little Iori engaged in an intense conversation with Jyou. He saw Mimi and Miyako teasing Daisuke. The usual. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned to see round blue eyes, similar but less severe to his own. "Takeru," he said, smiling._

"_Oniisan, I wanted to ask you a favor."_

"_Really. You know I don't do favors."_

"_Come on Yama! This is really important!"_

"_mmm...okay, but hurry up. I have better things to do today."_

"_Can you talk to someone for me?"_

"_Someone?"_

"_Well...Ken. Daisuke's worried that he might be nervous. And since you spent a little time with him in Mexico, and you've...you know...seen the darkness too, we thought you could get through to him."_

"_Takeru, I'm not the most compassionate-"_

"_Yama, Please?"_

"_Fine. Only because I'm bored out of my mind."_

_Takeru pointed out where Ken was. All Yamato could see was the sheen of black hair and pale skin. "This is ridiculous," Yamato muttered as he pushed between Koushiro and Hikari. As he made his way to the other end of the room, he noticed that Ken was also enjoying the air coming from the outside. Yamato sighed, and approached._

"_Having fun?"_

"_Ah..Yamato-senpai?" Ken turned from the window, and locked blue with violet for the first time._

"_Daisuke's angsting. He's going to die if you don't enjoy his party."_

"_Daisuke doesn't angst."_

"_Just go console the goggle boy. Tell him you're having the time of your life."_

_Ken smiled slightly at that, the first time Yamato had ever seen. There was nothing of the Kaizer in that smile._

"_You know, you should smile more. It looks good."_

"_And be the same as everyone else? Sorry, but I stand out when I'm not optimistic. I'd rather do that," Ken laughed. Yamato was entranced by the contrast. Dark hair and eyes flashed with pale skin and teeth._

"_I thought you didn't like parties."_

"_Where did you hear that?"_

"_Takeru likes to talk about you. Besides, you play music right? This is not a sex, booze, and rock and roll party by any means."_

"_No kidding. Why don't you go talk to Daisuke, make him feel better."_

"_I...I don't know. I don't think I'm going to stay."_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing! I just don't feel like staying, that's all."_

"_Okay, well...let's go out for coffee."_

"_What?"_

"_You team is worried about your socializing, but neither one of us wants to stay here. o, lets go socialize somewhere else."_

"_I...I guess so...I mean-"_

"_Great. Let's go."_

* * *

"Yamato? Earth to Yama..."

"Huh?" I snapped out of my thoughts. Ken was looking at me, a little confused. "Err, sorry Ken, I was just thinking," I said quickly.

"What about?"

"Oh, just...stuff."

"I see. You know, I didn't think we would go this far. Maybe we should end it, before it goes any farther."

"Ken..."

"It's not because I don't like you Yama! I just...I can't stay at this point forever, and my parents would kill me if we went any farther-"

I silenced him with a look. When I looked at him, every reason for me to hold back disappeared. As I spent more and more time with him, I became more and more entranced. I couldn't hold back anymore. With the same motion my brother had used with Hikari, I curled my arms around his slim figure, and pressed him close to me. He didn't pull away, but protested weakly.

"Yama...please," he said, half anxious, but also half pleading. I only gripped harder. We had gone this far only once or twice before, and each time I had stopped or pulled away. Not today.

"I know you want this," I gasped, "I know I want this."

"I know, but my parents, your parents...Daisuke, Taichi...what would they say?"

His breath was hot on my cheek, and we both were shaking. I don't know if it was from fear, passion, or both. My decision was made then.

"I don't care."

My lips met his in a burst of passion. He pushed closer, and we held it until we could hold it no more, coming apart with a gasp for breath. "Again," He sighed, joining in a softer, even longer kiss. The second time we broke away, my eye was drawn again to that café across the street. Hikari was giggling, for she had seen us, but my eyes rested on Takeru. He was motioning wildly, pointing towards the other side of the park, a clear view from my bench. Standing there was my mother, her eyes wide and accusing. She had seen the whole thing.

* * *

A/N: woot. It's been a LONG time since I've written anything. Maybe it was my depression over Tuesday that pushed me to write something, I dunno. (Boo Bush...Boo hiss!) Six months before I could vote. Dammit. Anyway, there may be one or two more parts to this, whatever works out. Review please!


End file.
